Dramione Love Story When We Start Over
by 1.x.xMaddix.x.1
Summary: When eight children at Hogwarts get turned young to relive their lives and two people become friends that never should have... ever.


**A/N- I don't own anything, Harry Potter goes to J.K Rowling!**

**Dramione**

**When We Start Over**

**(Chapter 1)**

"You eight students have been chosen to relive your lives from the age of five until you reach your 7th year. I know this will go on for years and many of you won't see your parents but it is a very exciting project. If any of you do not want to participate in this then please tell me now," the headmaster explained simply.

The eight students that had been chosen were from their 7th year and were going to be a part of something that no other students have ever done before. Each of them will be turned to their five year old self by drinking a potion. They will be growing up for a second time from 5 years old to 17 years old. It won't be a full year of their lives when they go from 6 to 7 and so on but much less, only a few months so that it won't be a whole few years of everyone's lives wasted with the project.

Neville Longbottom decided to speak with a question that he thought was a good one, "when we're young what about our parents we'll want them, won't we?"

The headmaster nodded. "Of course, but we have got your classmates that are in their 6th or 7th year to be in charge of looking after you while you grow up. Don't worry about anything like that… and before any of you ask, no. You will not remember anything from what you know now, only what you knew before you were five. I will now tell you who your guardians are and where you'll be staying for a while."

Hermione was one of the students taking part in this exciting project and loved the idea. It was thought of by her and she was very happy when the headmaster and other Professor's decided to try it out. At that moment she was just thinking about everything that would change when she was with the guardians. Her parents always made her be good and were very protective over her being bad and wanted her to be in Gryffindor when she was young. If her guardians were from Slytherin she was sure to end up in that house!

The brown haired girl was brought out of her thoughts by the head master starting to read a list that had all of the student's names on, their guardians and house. "Miss Granger," he started. "You and Mr Malfoy will be with Miss Luna Lovegood and Blaise Zabini, if you make your way outside your house is visible… it is right next to the forbidden forest."

"What about the potions?" Hermione asked looking at the Professor and standing up at the same time Draco did.

"Do not worry, they will be in your rooms, take them at exactly 8:00pm. That is when all eight of you will drink it and we will start the project from then and on…" Hermione nodded and so did Draco, they both wanted to know the answer but only Hermione asked. She was happy to have Luna looking after her but with Draco and Blaise there she wasn't going to turn out the best of students.

Draco and Hermione walked down the corridors of Hogwarts and finally got to the door that they were sure was the right one, they opened it and stepped out of the school. After a while of looking around Draco said, "Over there…" They insulted each other a few times on the way down but that was all they said before reaching the door. As their older selves they would only see the house once but as their younger selves they would see it as their home. Hermione was first to enter…

"Wow…" The girl gasped, looking around the room she had entered. It was a splash of colours from all of the houses, Slytherin colours to one side and Gryffindor to the other. It was the common room. Portraits of all sorts of things were hung on the walls and loads of chairs were in the middle, (facing a fire that was already light). To her right, Hermione saw two doors with names on them. As soon as she got closer she saw that the names said _Draco _and _Hermione_. She immediately looked to her left and saw where her soon-to-be guardians' rooms. Putting her hand on the door handle to open the room, the chocolate brown eyed girl saw Draco entering his room out the corner of her eye too.

Before either of them opened the door Draco said, "Don't expect anything too good, Granger. It's obviously not going to be something we like now, what we liked when we were younger probably. It's not like we're staying in there now."

He was right and that made everything seem less exciting. The room wasn't going to be big and beautiful. Of course Hermione loved that sort of stuff when she was little but they couldn't give her everything she wanted… instead of not looking at the room she decided to have one look and then wait for eight o' clock. "I know…" The girl sighed before opening the room and her mouth dropped open.

It was a purple and light blue room with toys on shelves and the most luxurious view out of the window. Wait, no… not a window but glass door to lead out to a balcony.

At first all of what she was seeing confused Hermione, what would a five year old want with a balcony? Then it came to her and she remembered her childhood memories. She was six when it happened but could still remember quite clearly. It was when she went on holiday with her parents and saw a massive room with blue carpets and curtains, she fell in love with the colour straight the way. The room was in a hotel and was the one she was staying in… the only thing that she fell in love with more than the colour was the large balcony that was outside. At her house she didn't get to go out much but there she could go outside whenever she wanted to.

'_I said just one look…' _Hermione thought, turning back to the door. _'It's probably almost eight now anyway, I bet I've been in here for a while anyway.' _She was right, it was ten to eight and she had been stood there for a while thinking about her childhood and how she was going to act with Luna and Blaise… even Draco. She was good with making friends but didn't want to be friends with Malfoy… her young self might like him better, though.

The brown haired girl walked out of the room and sighed, she liked this house would rather stay in there as an older girl than a young one. She made her way further into the common room and sat down, only just noticing Luna. "Luna?" Hermione asked, looking at her.

"Yeah?" Luna smiled, sitting down next to Hermione. "Everything okay?"

The brown haired girl nodded. "I just wanted to tell you to make sure I don't do anything stupid, okay? Make sure I listen to you and don't give me everything I want."

Her friend laughed at her slightly. "Don't worry; I know exactly how to handle children! And by stopping you from doing something stupid, I can't do that… and Dumbledore told me and Blaise not to take any tips of how you'll act, okay? So don't tell me!" Hermione just sighed and nodded, now getting worried about how she'll act. Her childhood was a blur in her memories and she can only remember loving to read and simple things. "I already know to take you to the library and give you food and water."

"I'm not a dog!" Hermione laughed.

Luna gave her friend one looked and smiled. "I know you're not… Oh, me and Blaise made a deal to help each other with Draco and you so that both of you can have girl and boy people to take care for you. We're taking it in turns." The girl sighed. "Dumbledore said that it's a challenge for parenting, friend-making and just so we can spend more time with other houses."

Hermione looked at the time: _7:58_. "Better get the potions; do you know where they are?"

"Just there," Luna pointed towards two small vials of a potion that looked to have only just been made. "I'll get Blaise and Draco if you want?" Hermione nodded and was left alone in the common room while Luna Lovegood went to get the two boys that were still inside Draco's room.

While Luna and the other two were gone Hermione got up and walked over to the two vials, they looked the same but were in different bottles. One had _Hermione _on and the other had _Draco_. "Why do we have our own?" Hermione mumbled to herself and was surprised when she got an answer from behind her. It was Blaise and he just simply said that they would have different memories if they took the wrong ones. "Oh, right…" Hermione said, taking the bottle that had her name on it.

Luna took the one with _Draco _on and handed it to the blonde haired boy that stood next to Blaise. "Me and Blaise will go to my room and try to think of something to tell you when you're little, don't want you thinking we're kidnappers or something," Luna said with a bit of a laugh at the end. No one laughed with her so she stopped and pulled Blaise into the kitchen that was in between Blaise's and her room.

"Together?" Draco asked, looking at Hermione. She nodded thinking, _'may as well do it at the same time… be kids at the same time and the one that changed first won't have to see the other one changing.' _

The two 17 year olds brought the bottles to their lips and gingerly let the liquid pour into their mouths and down their throats… as soon as it touched Hermione's tongue she felt her memories start to fade. Draco's memories didn't go first but he started to feel scared about his family and thought like a five year old. Hermione went through what Draco did but not fear happiness about her parents and her going out somewhere… Draco started to lose memories and soon they were both shrinking and losing the age on their faces. They weren't the 17 year olds anymore, they were five.

Hermione's hair as her teen self was tamed and wasn't bushy but when she got younger her hair refused to stay down and went frizzy around her face. She looked okay but her hair was all over her face and she couldn't see much of anything that was around her. Next to the girl, Draco was looking around quickly trying to see a familiar face. His hair was messy and his clothes were the same as what he'd where when he was young. They were normal trousers and a black jacket. Hermione was wearing jeans and a purple top with small purple shoes to match.

The frizzy haired five year old girl screamed as she looked around and shouted. "WHERE'S MY MOMMY AND DADDY!" Her hair was now out of her face and Draco noticed her for the first time. The only five year old he knew was Pansy and he didn't know where he was or why there was a girl beside him.

Blaise and Luna rushed out of the room, still running the plan through their heads and the time table of who will have the young ones first and what they would do the keep them entertained. Blaise looked at Luna, who was already walking over to the little girl and boy. She knelt down in front of them, to get to their height and smiled at them both. "Hello, I'm Luna… what are your names?"

Neither Draco nor Hermione spoke, just stood there and looked at the strange girl that was in front of them. Blaise knew Draco and decided to try and speak to him. "Hey you two… Draco and Hermione isn't it?" Hermione nodded and Draco stayed quiet. "Well we're going to take care of you for a while. Can you be good for us?"

'_I shouldn't trust these people; I bet they have mommy and daddy! I've read about something like this in a book. I'll be like the girl in it… she stayed good like normal and then she tried to get away. Ooohh! But she met loads of people! I can't wait to do everything she did… it was great!' _Hermione thought, putting on her best smile. "Of course I'm Hermione… you are?"

Blaise smiled, "I'm Blaise and this is Luna," he gestured to Luna and then looked at Draco. "You're Draco, aren't you?"

Draco nodded. "Erm… yeah, I am." His voice was small and hard to hear, he wasn't scared… he wasn't!

There was a silence until Luna spoke to Draco and Hermione. "Why don't you two go to your rooms and get some sleep?" She stood up straight and walked over to the two doors that were on the right of the main entrance. "You have separate rooms and its getting a little late now. If you need me or Blaise then our rooms are just over there," she pointed to her door that was light pink and then to the one next to it, which was dark green. "Any of you have nightmares come get us… well, come and get me anyway." Luna looked to Blaise unsure whether he'd want to help.

Hermione skipped over to her room and opened the door, her eyes widening when she saw the magnificent room. "Is this where I'm sleeping?" She asked, looking at the girl who was in the door way. Luna nodded with a smile, she loved children and Hermione had to be someone she would want her kids to turn our like. "Wow! Thank you so much!" Hermione cried, jumping up on Luna and hugging her before jumping on the bed.

'_Where's father? He'll kill me if he knew where I was… I don't know anyone here. Where's mother?' _Draco asked, as he walked into his room. The room was reds and oranges, which surprised Blaise who had followed the little Slytherin. Why would Draco Malfoy like the colour red? That was a Gryffindor colour… when Draco walked further into the room he saw a fire burning and a really big lamp at the side of the bed. "This isn't my room," Draco whispered.

"No but it is now," Blaise said from the door, startling Draco and making him turn around quickly. The older boy walked towards the younger one. Draco moved backwards and finally his back touched the wall, he stood there looking at Blaise, putting his hands in front of his face for protection. "What's wrong?" The older Slytherin asked, moving the little boy's trembling hands from in front of his face. He was shocked to see Draco almost crying and scared.

'_Stop it, Draco… Malfoy's don't get scared, they don't cry! They're strong and are not cowards,' _Draco thought, bringing himself to look at the by that was in front of him. "Erm… nothing, goodnight," he jumped onto the bed and went under the covers.

With it being 10:00pm Luna and Blaise got up and went to bed, after putting the two five year olds into their rooms and saying goodnight they were thinking of what to do with them the next day. The plan was to take them to breakfast and if there was time maybe get both of them a book from the library. Draco was clever in classes and never failed (his 17 year old self), so both of the older one's thought maybe he read a lot and Hermione… no explanation needed.

In Hermione's room she hadn't slept at all, she got into bed for when Luna was leaving and then went to explore the room. In draws were little dresses and some clothes for her to wear and other things like toys and even some books. The fairy tales were only a few pages long so Hermione didn't bother with them and just sat on her bed. When it came to 10:00pm she heard Luna and Blaise's talking stop and they went to bed.

She hopped out of bed, after making sure the two older ones were gone, and went over to the window. She leant against the glass to find it flying open. The girl just stood there in shock trying to think of what just happened… the window went open and now she's standing on a floating glass platform outside her bedroom. There was only one thing it could be, a balcony. She jumped in excitement and looked out at the view. It seemed to bore her a little as it was only a lake.

When she got too bored of looking at the water and trees she looked to her left and remembered about Draco, he was shy and didn't talk to her at all but she can remember his room being next to hers. "Maybe he has a balcony too… we can talk!" She thought out loud, thinking of every night coming out to the balcony without her guardians knowing.

Hermione's looked at the window of Draco's room and focused on the bed, trying to see if she could see the little boy. It was really dark and she couldn't see very well so it was hard but finally she made out that the little Slytherin was on his bed… sitting up? Yes, he was sitting up on his bed… crying? He was crying! Hermione gasped and ran inside, she wasn't sure about any of this but she knew that the only person that she could have maybe trusted was upset. One question going through her mind _why?_

Meanwhile two girls were having a conversation on a piece of parchment they had charmed. They made it a bit like Tom Riddle's diary and everything one of them wrote the other got. They were talking about who they were looking after and how it was going, where they think the other people were and what their friends were doing. Only these two had the parchment and couldn't contact anyone else with it.

Luna had started the conversation by sending Ginny a message at 10:03pm

_Hello Ginny,_

_You know this but I got Hermione and Draco. _

_I wasn't there when you got given your two so who did you have?_

_Did you get Harry? I was wondering about him…_

_~Luna~_

She waited a few minutes until she got a reply from Ginny.

_Hey Luna!_

_No I didn't get Harry, I know who did though!_

_Two Slytherin's got him and Goyle, I'm really worried. _

_The two I got was Crabbe and Ron which isn't going very well because I'm Ron's sister._

_The other two that were taking part in it was Neville and Susan._

_They're with Lavender Brown and Millicent Bullstrode._

_How's your day going, anyway? Are Hermione and Draco okay?_

_~Ginny~_

_Yes, yes. They're fine!_

_Put them to bed and everything seems okay. _

_Neither of them seemed very happy to see us at the start, well Hermione wasn't…_

_Draco didn't speak at all!_

_Blaise told me that Draco's been acting weird and Hermione was really sweet._

_What about Ron and Crabbe?_

_~Luna~_

_Oh, you know? They were fine to start with but I'm not too sure._

_Ron keeps on saying I look like his sister and I had to make up a last name!_

_Crabbe just wants food all the time and Cho is just sitting down talking about something._

_Everyone's asleep now, I think I'm going to go sleep too… is that okay?_

_~Ginny~_

_Sorry, course you can. I'll see you in the great hall._

_I was thinking about asking if I can help whoever has Harry out by looking after him._

_What Slytherin's? Maybe they'll let Blaise have him or something…_

_~Luna~_

_Yeah, that's a good idea! I don't trust them…_

_It's Parkinson and Nott. You know Pansy and Theodore?_

_They've got him and Goyle, bet you they're being horrible to poor little harry!_

_And g'night Luna. Sweet Dreams! xx_

_~Ginny~_

_Thank you, Ginny._

_I'll ask Pansy tomorrow… or Blaise can._

_See you tomorrow at breakfast, goodnight. Sleep well xx_

_~Luna~_

Back with Hermione, she had just got inside the room and saw that Draco wasn't there anymore. She could have sworn she saw him on his bed crying… she did see him. "Hello?" Hermione said, still not sure what his name was. "Erm… are you in here?"

Hermione knew she shouldn't be in there, she was thinking about how much trouble she would be in for being up so late at night… and not being in her own room! Suddenly she heard a voice telling her to go back… she did, her legs turned her back around and as soon as she got to the door and was about to open it she heard a little voice behind her. "Who's there?" They asked.

"I'm… I'm err-" The frizzy haired girl stuttered, turning around. "I'm H-Hermione, who are you?"

Draco spoke as Hermione saw him and moved forwards, towards the boy. "D-Dr-Draco… I'm Dr-Draco," he stuttered too, a little unsure whether to trust Hermione or be afraid of her.

Finally Hermione approached the boy and he realized she was his age, they both gave each other a small smile and Hermione managed to say something, "What are you doing up, Draco? Its," –she looked at the clock– "almost half past ten… I have to go to sleep at seven; mommy and daddy are going to be really mad at me!" She started to blabber on about her parents and how they make her go to bed really early, Draco stopped listening and lied down on his bed. Hermione lied down next to Draco and they looked at each other for a while without saying anything. "Well… why aren't you asleep?" Hermione asked.

"Erm… I had a n-nightmare," the boy admitted, shamefully.

"There's nothing wrong with having a nightmare, you now? I have them sometimes and mommy comes to make me feel better… those two older people said that if we needed anything to go to them and they'll help us or something, didn't they? Why didn't you go to them?"

The little boy shrugged, feeling a little awkward about how much the girl talked and he was so quiet around everyone. "I didn't want to… I guess you could, erm, say I don't trust them."

"No, me either." Hermione answered quickly, shaking her head. "I want to find my mommy but we've not been outside yet, I don't know where we are. Can't be far though, right?" Draco shook his head. "Do you want to go back to your parents?" He just shook his head at her question again. "Don't talk much, do you?" She laughed and surprisingly Draco laughed slightly too.

They stopped laughing at the same time and sighed, still smiling. Neither of them knew why that was funny but they laughed anyway… maybe they were getting along? "Do you really want to run away? Go home?"

Hermione nodded quickly. "Yes! I don't like these people… the boy doesn't seem too bad but the girl looks a little strange and not easy to trust. She's just _too_ nice." Draco nodded in agreement. "I mean, my parents are nice but she's different. Maybe we can give them a chance first. If they're nice then fine… if they leave us in here and don't let us go outside then I'm going!"

'_She seems a little crazy, Pansy doesn't talk like that! Who is this Hermione person anyway? Why aren't we at home? I'm happy I'm not home because of my father but when I do have to go back he'll hurt me WAY more than normal… maybe there won't be a storm though. It seems to be sunny outside and no clouds; normally there are clouds when there's thunder. I hate thunder. When Pansy's there it's okay because she stays up with me but when I'm by myself I hate it… I hate being by myself because someone can just come and get me whenever they want to. It's horrible.' _Draco was brought out of his thoughts by Hermione snapping her fingers in front of his face.

"Hello?" She asked, finally Draco looked at her and apologized. "It's okay… I bore you don't I?"

The blonde little boy shook his head, noticing her sadness. "No, no! You don't… your fine, it's just me. I was thinking about something. Sorry," he said a little panicked.

Hermione smiled and stood up. "We should get some sleep, I'll see you tomorrow… we'll have to stick together tomorrow because I don't want to be taken anywhere, okay? Maybe we shouldn't talk to anyone else, either. It there are anyone else our age we can still be friends, can't we?" Draco nodded; he hardly got any of what she was saying but the last part. They were going to be friends and not talk to anyone. They were the most important things.

Luna got up in the morning and yawned, turning to an empty space beside her. "You woke me up!" She whispered, annoyed. It wasn't just an empty space beside her but some creatures that only she could hear and see, they were small and pink… very pretty if you're a girl but they were really loud. "Wait, what time is it?" She looked at the clock. 7:00am. "Oh no! We could be late, sorry I should have thanked you snoogs!" That's what she names one of them… snoogs.

"BLAISE!" Luna yelled from her room. "GO AND WAKE DRACO UP! I'LL GET HERMIONE IN A MINUTE!"

She rushed around the room, chucking things onto her bed and quickly getting dressed. Finally when she was ready she walked outside and into the common room, just fixing her hair quickly. She brushed some dust off the front of her robes and looked up to see Blaise, Draco and Hermione sitting waiting for her to be ready. "You got them ready fast, Blaise." Luna commented.

"I didn't need to get them ready; both of them were in Hermione's room reading one of the story books she had in one of her draws… I don't know who or what woke them up but they were ready when I went in." Blaise just shrugged, holding up a fairy tale book for proof and then he gave it back to Draco.

Hermione nodded. "Yeah, I woke Draco up… it was only five past seven but I didn't know when we were getting ready."

Luna smiled and walked over to the three of them. "You're very clever, you know that?" Hermione smiled in thanks and they all walked to the door. Like any normal family the two kids walked outside, Luna followed and then Blaise. He locked the door and ran to catch up with the other three who were already half way to the castle.

Draco held the book in his hands, him and Hermione had no doubt that day was going to be boring so they looked through all of the books they found and this one looked the best. In the morning Draco woke up first and then Hermione, they decided to say that it wasn't like but Hermione waking Draco up.

"What are we doing today?" Hermione asked.

Blaise smiled. "You like to read, don't you?" Hermione nodded and waited. "I'm taking you to the library that we have here, you can choose a few books and then I'll leave you at the house with Luna and you can read or play a game. We have some games back at the house in Draco's room, I think."

The little boy nodded with a smile. He liked to play games… "Yeah, there are a few but I haven't really, erm, heard of most of them like snakes and ladders. What's that?"

Hermione smiled brightly and looked at Draco. "I know how to play that! Me and you can do that when we get back later! I love that games it's really fun… and don't worry I can teach you how to play and everything." She looked up at Blaise a little sadder. "Why can't we stay with you? Where are you going?"

Blaise laughed slightly. "I can't look after you every day, we're taking it in turns," he looked at Luna then back at Hermione. They were now inside the castle on their way to the Great Hall. Luna was leading and wasn't listening to the conversation that was going on behind her; she was happily thinking about other things. "Are you two hungry then?" Blaise asked. He didn't get an answer so just continued. "Well, we're getting you some breakfast now; you'll meet about six people your age when we get there. And don't worry about your parents; they know that we're looking after you."

Luna was skipping happily down the corridor when she saw Harry by himself. "Harry?" She asked, looking at the small boy who had a scar on his forehead and raven hair. "What are you doing here all by yourself?" The girl rushed to the boy and knelt down in front of him, like she had when she met little Hermione and Draco.

"Erm… they, they told me to wait. I didn't know, where, where they were going and, and they left me here, they, they should be coming back… they said they would." Harry said, knowing he was stupid to think that the two strange people would have come back to get him… Luna pulled him into a hug, trying to comfort the almost crying boy.

Suddenly Pansy's scream was heard down the hall. "HARRY! THERE YOU ARE! YOU SHOULD HAVE STAYED WITH US!" She cried, running over to the little boy and Luna. "Thanks Lovegood, we owe you," she said a little more calmly.

Draco saw Luna and walked over and then he saw Pansy. He got a little suspicious. "You look like my friend," he mumbled.

Just then Luna remembered her conversation with Ginny that night. "Oh, Pansy… I wanted to ask you and Theodore something. I wondered if you wanted me and Blaise to look after Harry for a few days." She said, standing up and looking at Pansy. "I mean you're not being very nice to him," Luna looked down at Harry. "Do you want to come with me and Blaise today, we have Hermione and Draco for you to meet too."

Harry nodded and looked to the side of Luna where he saw Blaise, Hermione and Draco. Hermione and Draco were standing next to each other, both staring at Harry thinking the same thing, _'wonder if we should trust him…' _Both of the five year olds were all about trusting others and didn't really want to make friends but Hermione walked over to Harry and pulled him over to Draco, they all introduced themselves.

"Fine! Is that allowed though?" Pansy asked but carried on before anyone could ask. "I don't care; me and Theodore can just take care of Goyle, its fine." She then left to go and find the two boys she was put with.

When the five of them made it to breakfast, Hermione, Draco, Harry, Blaise and Luna all sat down at the Gryffindor table where they had seen Ginny with Ron and Crabbe. Luna looked at Crabbe and thought, _'He is the cutest thing! Aww, he's almost as cute as Draco but I don't think he is… aww look at him!' _

Ginny looked at Harry and smiled. "So I'm guessing Parkinson let you take care of him?" She looked back at her friend, Luna, and took something from the table. All of the food was already there and no magic was being used at all because of the younger ones and how some of them (like Hermione) didn't know about magic.

Luna nodded and smiled. "Yes, she did… I'm not sure if you're aloud but Harry doesn't seem to mind coming with us anyway, do you?" She looked down at Harry and he just nodded shyly. Hermione and Draco seemed to be talking when Luna looked over, they were just talking and eating food from the table, kind of leaving Harry out a little bit. Harry wasn't eating and it was a little confusing and worrying too. "Harry, why don't you eat something?"

The raven haired boy looked up at Luna confused and surprised. "Y-You mean, I can… erm, eat some of it?"

This made Luna laughed slightly. "Of course you can, Harry… eat all you want." She looked at Harry and he seemed skinny, maybe even too skinny. "We're not letting you go hungry so eat up; we have lunch at the house and dinner back here too." Harry nodded and started to pick at something that was in front of him, still not eating a lot.

'_At least Draco's not shy anymore!' _Hermione thought, happily, as she listened to Draco talk about something he had read about in a book his mom had gotten him. "That sounds good, once I read one about some people who were in a magical town and they went on adventures! Maybe you and me can go on adventures too!" Hermione said excitedly, after Draco had finished.

"That would be great," Draco said, taking a bite out of a sweet that he found on the table. "I've heard about here, you know? I'm coming to school here when I'm eleven. Hey! Maybe you can come too!"

Hermione smiled. "Yeah, tell me what you know about it, then!" She laughed looking around. "Why are there four tables? Or just tell me something like that."

"Okay, well they have four tables for four houses. There's Gryffindor, Slytherin, Raven-claw and Huffle-puff. I want to be in that one over there…" Draco pointed to the Slytherin table. "Slytherin, we're sitting at, erm." He looked around and smiled. "Gryffindor, I don't know why but Slytherin and Gryffindor are total enemies.

She gasped; Hermione knew that if she was going to come here with Draco when she could ask her parents she wanted to be with someone she knew. "I'll be in Slytherin too, I guess. Don't want to hate you."

A few Gryffindors that were sitting opposite, to the side of or around Hermione and Draco looked at them confused. They hated each other at their normal age and had only just met as a five year old… they were kids and didn't know anything about magic and the houses but Hermione, a Slytherin, that wasn't right. Wasn't right at all! The frizzy haired girl looked around at the staring people and shrugged. "What's wrong with being Slytherin!" She asked, a little angrily. "Oh! I get it," she nodded and sighed. "You lot don't like that house so we shouldn't talk about it, okay, okay! Don't need to be all _hater_." All of the surrounding Gryffindor's laughed at the five year old and how she said what she did.

"This is crazy!" One of them whispered to a group of her friends. "Hermione Granger, Slytherin…" She shook her head. "Never."

A nearby person, called Dean Thomas, spoke and said to the girl. "You never know, she is with Blaise and Draco now… they'll change her I bet they will! If they do, do you think that she'll stay like that when she's back to her normal age and everything? I mean, them being friends now will just mess up everything," he sighed.

The girl laughed at Dean, "When did you get all clever."

Hermione had stopped listening to their crazy conversation as she had no idea what any of them were going on about and just went back to talking to Draco. "Where do you think Harry will go?" They both looked at Harry. "I bet he'll be in Slytherin with us too if we ask him… and we'll all come here, won't we?"

Draco shrugged and looked back to Hermione. "Why else would they have brought us here now?"

Both of the two children went back to eating and gave up on the thought of houses and the school, they were going to the library and could probably read about it there. Hermione was a very good reader for a five year old and so was Draco. They were very good in school at their normal age too and that was exactly why. Draco didn't have a very active or happy childhood and learnt to read by one of the house elves… it so happened to be Dobby. Hermione learnt to read while her parents were at work by one of the children at the nursery. It wasn't someone her age but someone ten or eleven years old.

Blaise came up to the table, as he left to go and sit with his friends when he saw that Draco and Hermione weren't going to be any trouble, and spoke to Luna. "So, are we all ready to go?" The girl nodded, wiping her mouth.

"I think so, they've been good and so has Harry. He's very quiet, you know?" She picked up Harry and rested him on her hip, smiling down at the boy. "We're going to the library now, do you like books?" Harry hadn't really been given or read any books when he was that young so he didn't know… only the ones that his Uncle Vernon read to Dudley sometimes, that was hardly ever though.

Hermione jumped up and stood on the bench she was sitting on. "Blaise?" She asked. The boy looked at her and waited for her question. "What are we doing tomorrow?"

A small laugh came from Blaise's lips and he sighed. "Don't you wanna get through today first?"

The girl just rolled her eyes. "You have no idea what we're doing tomorrow, do you?"

Blaise shook his head and simply said he didn't and they were on their way to the library. Hermione and Draco still talking and looked at each portrait they saw, pointing one's out that they thought were good or interesting. Every now and then the five of them would have to stop for Draco and Hermione to look at something on the wall. "Can't we just get to the library?" Blaise complained half way there and from then on the five year olds were quiet and didn't say anything. "Thank you," Blaise said.

They got to the library at 8:07am and straight the way Hermione ran over to one of the many shelves and grabbed three or four books, she wasn't shocked by the size of the library but Draco was and it took him a few minutes to move over to one of the shelves and look at some of the books, most of them were really big and Draco didn't want one of them so he moved on and carried on looking. When he found a book that looked okay called _the dragon and the sword_. He didn't like what he thought it might have been about but sat down and started to read anyway.

Soon after Draco had sat down, Hermione sat with him with five or six books and started to read quickly. "What did you get?" Draco asked her after she had started to read.

Hermione didn't bother to look up from the book when she answered, just carried on reading. "I don't know what it's called but on the back it says it's about Hogwarts… someone wrote it who went to this school about Gryffindor and Slytherin, one person is from one house and one from the other. There are about two books that follow this one, looks pretty good actually. What did you get?" She asked, finally looking up from the book.

The boy just shrugged and looked down at his book. "It's called the dragon and the sword I think, doesn't look too good. Have you heard of it or read it before, 'Mione?"

"Yeah, they have that where I'm from! It's really really good! Who's 'Mione?" She asked.

"It's short for Hermione, see… without the _'her' _at the start," Draco explained, looking at Hermione's book. "You read fast, you're already on page twenty-eight. I've not even started." Quickly, Draco opened his book and read the first few pages in less than two minutes, he was fast too but Hermione was faster.

When both of the two children had finished their books, Hermione three and Draco two they stood up and got three books each to take home, on the way back Hermione told Draco all about the books she read. They were all about the same thing, it was a trilogy of books and she enjoyed them all. It was quite a strange trilogy because it was all about two people, a boy and a girl, from different houses who hated each other but became friends and then got together. Hermione didn't know anything about love just that her parents loved each other and she thought that Draco's did too. She talked about her book for a while until she asked Draco's what his was about. He was happy to speak for a while when she was listening to him and not the other way around. His book was all about a boy who was eleven and he finds a dragon in a cave. He cares for the dragon until it tries to hurt him and he has to hide, the dragon only tried to hurt the boy because the boy took someone there to see it and it didn't like being known about.


End file.
